Lemons Taste so Sweet
by MischievousWolf66
Summary: No summary really, well, really can't come up with one... Its just me practicing writing a lemon o 3 o One-shot Luke/Percy, lemon, yaoi, PWP, ect. ect.


**Title: Lemons Taste so Sweet**

**Pairing(s): Luke x Percy**

**Rating: MA (18+)**

**Warning: Yaoi (boy x boy), lemon (smut/sex), swearing, OoC-ness (Out of Character-ness), PWP (Plot? What plot?) Don't like, don't read. Its ****_that_**** simple...**

**Summary: Um... No summary really... Mostly me attempting to write a lemon o3o**

**A/n: Really, I just wanna practice writing my smut o3o And yes, its my first time, so please tell me if its good or not...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_'Percy Jackson and the Olympians'_****... Blaurgh...**

* * *

"_Please_..." Percy begged, moaning louder and louder by the second. A hand slowly dragged itself down lower and lower of the said pleading boy's body. Reaching below his waist, fingers gently touch the raven hair teen's crotch.

Percy gasped loudly, "Haa...! Please, please... Oh, please Luke...!"

A low chuckle was heard from the figure above Percy, smiling softly, his blond hair somewhat cover his eyes, blocking the mischief in those blue colored eyes.

"Please... _what?_" Luke question in a teasing matter, softly squeezing Percy' crotch.

The son of Poseidon moaned loudly, "Ah~ P-please Luke... t-touch me..."

The older male smirked, "Whatever you say, dear..." Luke quickly unbutton and un-zipped Percy's pants. Then grabbed Percy's hard member, messaging it through his sea green boxers.

"Oh! Haa~ _Ah~!_" Percy was moaning even louder than before, savoring the touches of his lover and the pleasure he was gaining. He buried his head into Luke's shoulder, gripping on to his arms. "Aaah... L-Luke... _More..._"

Luke just smiled as he did as told. He slid his hand down the younger male's underwear and started stroking him. Percy threw his head back, nearly hitting the wall, but then used it as support and leaned his back against it. Luke slid his free hand up and under Percy's shirt, pinching his erected nipples. Oh, how good it felt! But Percy could feel himself about to cum.

"Haa~ L-Luke..." Percy panted, "I-I'm, ah... close..."

Luke leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "Then don't hold back..." he whispered.

Percy moaned loudly as he came all over his stomach and Luke's hand.

Luke removed his hand from Percy's undergarment, now covered with Percy's semen. The blond demigod tsk'ed as a smirk grew on his lips. "My, my~ What a mess you made on my hand, Percy..." his smirk grew widely as he moved his hand close to Percy's mouth, wiping some his cum on his lips. "Your fault, so clean it up..." Percy nodded as he licked the white fluid off from Luke's hand, occasionally he would suck one of the fingers. Luke purred in approval.

"How does it taste?" Luke asked once his hand was clean, leaning forward closer to Percy's face.

Percy had a lustful look as he stared into those beautiful ice blue eyes he admire so. "W-why don't y-you find out yourself..." he panted, still trying to recover his breath. He raise himself to kiss the son of Hermes. Running his tongue along Luke's lip, asking for an entrance. Luke happily oblige. Their tongues fought for dominance, but of course, Luke won. Savoring the bittersweet taste of Percy's cum from his mouth.

Percy moaned loudly through the kiss, turning Luke on more.

Luke pulled away and moved his lips close to Percy's ear and said, "Look Perce, look at the problem you cause for me..." he started licking and nibbling on the shell of the younger demigod's ear, making Percy shudder and moan. Luke grind their hips together, showing how hard he is, which cause both males to moan. Percy could feel himself hard again.

Without thinking, Percy pulled back, leaving Luke slightly confuse, and mutter, "Then let me help you it..." he got on his knees and started to un-zipped and unbutton Luke's pants, freeing his hard, swollen member. Luke smirked again when he saw Percy licked his lips as he stared hungrily at his large, rock hard cock.

"You like what you see?" Luke chuckled. Percy nodded, still staring at the blond's member. A grinned formed on Luke's lips. "Would you like to taste it?"

Percy said nothing, his warm breath hit Luke's length, causing the said older demigod groaned. Percy then kissed the head as Luke groaned louder. He licked the head, then down the base then back to the tip before fully taking him in his mouth.

"Oh, fuck... Percy..." Luke moaned softly as he grabbed Percy's soft raven locks, pushing his head down a bit to take in more of him. "Gods... You're amazing at this..."

Percy removed his mouth from Luke's member, still stroking him. Percy smiled at the small praise he got, "Thanks..." he said then replace his mouth back on Luke's cock.

Percy continued his actions of sucking and licking Luke's length. Minutes passed by, and the son of Hermes grip tighten when he felt he was close. Tugging Percy's hair rather roughly as he moaned, "Shit... Percy... I'm going to cum..."

Percy removed his mouth from Luke's cock again, giving it a long lick from base to tip then give the head a kiss. "Then don't hold back..." Percy mumbled, repeating the exact same line Luke told him not so long ago. Percy pump Luke as fast as he could. Luke groaned loudly as he came all over the raven teen's face. Some got in Percy's mouth as he licked his lips, getting the bitter taste of Luke's semen in his mouth. Luke smiled as he bend down and licked all his fluids off Percy's face. Once he finished, Luke pressed his lips against the son of Poseidon's mouth. The older male licked and nip Percy's lips, then their tongues danced around their mouths. Luke pulled back and nuzzled his head at the crook of Percy's neck. His hot breath hit Percy's warm skin, causing him to shiver in pleasure.

"I want you..." Luke said, nibbling the younger's neck, then bite it pretty hard as Percy cried out. Luke eyed the nicely shape and bright red mark he made and licked it as Percy moaned. "I want you..." Luke repeated, but in a more demanding tone. "Now..."

Percy looked at Luke, his face slightly flustered, eyes clouded with lust. "I want you too-"

"_ANNABETH!_"

"_Oh shit!_" yelled Annabeth as she slammed down her laptop closed and covered it with her blanket. She quickly tried to get up from her bed, but got tangled with the blanket and sheet as she fell face down on the floor, the blanket wrapped around her waist. "_Ow, ow, ow_..."

"Annabe-um... Annabeth... What are you doing on the _floor?_" the daughter of Athena's eyes widen as she looked up to see a _very_ familiar raven hair, sea green eyes male standing at the door of the cabin. A confuse look appeared on his face as he entered and help Annabeth up. "You OK?" he asked.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine... Thanks Percy..." Annabeth said, a soft blush grew on her cheeks, feeling rather embarrassed. "I m-must of, uh, falling out of bed while I was napping... Yeah..."

Percy gave his friend a strange look but shrugged. "Oh, well, kinda weird, but... OK!" Percy said as he smiled cutely.

"So... Is there something you need...? Or...?" Annabeth asked, eying her laptop, that was now on the floor, half covered with the blanket. She really wants to finish that little fanfic of her two best friends, that no one knows, except the girls who also think they are super cute together (which is all the girls in the Aphrodite cabin, half of the Athena's, couple of Ares' and Apollo)

Percy grinned, "Yeah... Luke, Nico, Grover, and I are going to play Truth-or-Dare with the Aphrodite's and in their cabin. Some of the Apollo kids and your half-siblings are going there too. And I think Kai and Shadow are going, but Kai might not go cause, well, you know how she is (I still can't believe she's my half-sister). But Shadow is more likely going cause Corona is going," Percy's grin widen, "Poor boy, doesn't know that Corona haves a thing for him too..."

Annabeth giggled, "Yeah, poor Shadow... Hm... Yeah, I'll go." She smiled brightly, "But I need to do something first, so I'll be there later..."

The son of Poseidon nodded, "M'kay! I'll see you then!" He smiled as he jogged out of the cabin, waving.

Annabeth waved back, and once her friend was out of sight, she sighed in relief as she smiled to herself, picking up her laptop from the floor. _'Now... to finish this off...'_ a devious grin grew on Annabeth's lips as she sat back on her bed and re-open her laptop.

**~Extra~**

"Hey Luke... Have you notice Annabeth haves been acting rather _strange_ lately?" Percy asked as Luke stared into Percy's wonderful sea green eyes, thinking.

"Hm... Now that you mention about it... Yes, she haves been acting strange, but it's not just her... Most of the _girls_ on camp are more weird than before too..."

Percy nodded, "Yeah, even Kai haves been acting strange too..."

"Yeah, but when is she _normal?_"

"_True_..."

"Yes, now let's stop talking about girls, its killing my _boner_..."

Percy grinned, "Fine, whatever..." he said as he pulled the older male down into a kiss.

* * *

**A/n: ****_ITS STILL SHORT!_**** D: But I guess it's not ****_THAT_**** bad... also it was good practice~~ ^ w ^**

**Who guessed the ending? Cause I didn't! :D No, really, I didn't expect it, cause I couldn't finish it so I thought, ****_'Eh, why not?'_**** Hopefully no one is pissed off about the ending... ^^;;**

**I really don't have much to say... But one thing is that Kai, Shadow, and Corona are my characters... I hope you don't mind, I just wanted to mention them to make it a little more funnier, but, eh, that's just me...**

**As mention, couldn't go all the way, but I hope its pretty decent for a first timer ;3 ... That's what he said XD**

**Please review if its good or not and if there's any grammar mistakes, thanks~ :3**


End file.
